Blade Kishitani
Has heterochromia in his right eye so he keeps it covered. His left eye is brown with a swirl of ice blue, contrasting his right green eye. Profile Blade stands at a total height of 6'3" or 190.5cm tall, which is abnormal for his people seeing as the tallest they have ever gotten was 5'9" or 175.26cm. He is the very first of his village to become a Guillotine Cross and was considered to be the weakest member of the entire village up until he managed to survive their rebirth ritual a second time and became a Guillotine Cross. He ran away from the village in the Morroc Desert when he was twenty-two and began to live a life of wandering from town to town and making a living doing odd jobs that needed monsters killed or a treasure retrieved. He eventually met his friends and his future wife and he ended up settling down in Amatsu. Though he still has a tendancy to be away from home for a few days at a time, despite being a father to a young daughter and a husband. Background * Was born in a village hidden in the Morroc Desert * Grew up severely abused by his parents and the other villagers * Was believed to be the weakest member of the entire village because of the physical and emotional abuse he suffered on a daily basis. * Survived his rebirth to become an Assassin Cross the first time, and the abuse didn't relent * Eventually tried his rebirth a second time and survived it to become a Guillotine Cross. * Ran away from his village due to his parents and peers still despising his existance yet being worshipped (in a sort) for having become a Guillotine Cross, a feat previously believed impossible to achieve. * Started working odd jobs of monsters needing to be killed or items retrieved. * Met Joey due to a demon invading his dreams and Joey exorcised the demon and placed a seal upon him to protect him from further possession. * Met Gray through Joey and for a while had a crush on him. Gave up on his crush and instead returned to being just close friends and now considers Gray a kind of father-figure. * Also met Terrance through Gray and Joey and considers him a friend as well. * Met Rose in Alberta when he was traveling through on his way to meeting a client for a job that he had taken * Had a rough time with Rose while he was struggling to accept that she wanted to date him and despite starting to date her. She had a split personality due to a cursed ruby and he was having a hard time dealing with that. With Joey's help they removed the ruby and freed Rose. * Married Rose after about a year of dating and during their honeymoon, despite Blade not wanting to have any children, Rose got pregnant with Sakura. He moved to Amatsu with Rose shortly after their wedding and struggles with being a father and a husband. He has difficulties staying in one place for a long time and is often away from home for days, though he is never gone for more than a week. Personality Shy, insecure, and often forces himself to be social because he believes it is what is needed of him. He tends to be quiet and yet blunt, though he is learning to be a little more respectful with his words. Blade is anxious and yet careful, he finds comfort in being in the shadows and in the company of his few yet close friends. He does occassionally get a little bit excited when it comes to something he knows and is fond of. Blade is also reckless when it comes to combat situations or obsticle courses. He gets a thrill from life or death situations and when he comes out alive. Trivia Has heterochromia in his left eye. The left eye is brown with a swirl of ice blue that seems to move everytime he blinks. He is ashamed of his left eye and keeps it covered/closed. He has perfect depth perception despite having one eye closed due to rigorous training and years of practise. He very rarely will open and use his left eye, and when he does it doubles his ability to see, making for him seem like the world is in slow-motion. However there is a big draw-back to having his left eye open. If he has it open for more than an hour it can and will give him a migraine so intense it 90% of the time will knock him unconcious. He loves magic, is fascinated with it, even has spell books and magic history books given to him by his friends. Though he can't really use magic himself he finds it utterly fascinating and will gladly sit and listen to someone talk about magic for hours. Though he is also terrified of demons and will go out of his way to avoid them if he has a choice. Blade can see, hear and speak to spirits because his mother was a Paladin, though he doesn't like to acknowledge his ability to see, hear and speak to spirits on a regular basis and often spends a lot of his time pretending they don't exist or that he is unaware of them. Also tends to go MvPing with Rose's father and Tempestas. Category:3rd Class Category:Guillotine Cross/Shadow Chaser Category:Guillotine Cross Category:Characters Category:Male